


clingy boyfriend

by m8rcs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Clingy Lee Jeno, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:07:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m8rcs/pseuds/m8rcs
Summary: People usually think that Jaemin is the one who got clingy around his boyfriend. But what if the table turns?
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	clingy boyfriend

A sound of crying can be heard from the front door. Jeno entered his apartment cautiously trying to not make any sound at all. He drops his keys on the dining table and switches on the lamp. Jeno's apartment can be described as big compared to his university's dorm. 

"Jaemin?" Jeno calls his boyfriend, confused when there's no answer at all. He walks to his room and opens the door softly, only to be greeted by a crying Jaemin. Surprised at that, he quickly goes to Jaemin and cups his face, "Hey baby, are you okay?" Jeno says quietly. 

Jaemin nods and points to his laptop, a scene from Mystic Pop-up Bar was shown "This episode is so heartbreaking" Jaemin frowns, wiping his nose with a tissue. Jeno only sighs gladfully and holds Jaemin hands "You scared the shit out of me," Jeno says, jokingly glares at Jaemin which the younger reply with puppy eyes. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't realise you're home" Jaemin puts his laptop at the side and turns his body to Jeno. "It's okay, with that sound of your crying, no one can hear the door at all" Jeno laughed, earning a slap on his chest from a frowning Jaemin. At the adorable sight of his boyfriend, Jeno peck Jaemin's lips. "My adorable baby" 

"Go take a shower, you are smelly," Jaemin says, close his nose and push Jeno jokingly to their bathroom. Jeno pulls his hand out defensively and grabs his towel. "Don't you want to join me?" Jeno asks, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Jaemin grabs the nearest thing near him that happens to be a box of tissue and throws it to their bathroom's door. He can hear his boyfriend's laugh and Jaemin smiles softly. 

While Jeno is in the shower, Jaemin closes his laptop and puts it on his desk, walks to their shared kitchen. Jaemin and Jeno don't like to buy food from outside, so Jaemin chooses to cook for both of them. Sometimes his boyfriend will help him cut the ingredients and prepare the table or sometimes Jeno will be there for 'moral support' by staring at his boyfriend all the time. 

Jaemin and Jeno have shared their apartments since the first semester of university. They knew each other and had been boyfriends since high school. At first, Jaemin planned to stay at the dorm, but with some persuadings and puppy eyes from Jeno (his weakness), Jaemin finally agreed to move into Jeno's apartment. 

"I miss you" A voice startling Jaemin and he quickly turns his head at the voice. Jeno is back hugging him while muttering sweet words to his ear. "Hey mister, you are distracting me right now" Jaemin tried to be stern but failed to hide his smile at the gesture. Turning Jaemin's body to his direction, Jeno kisses his boyfriend slowly. "Why are you like this'' Jaemin says out of breath as soon as their lips parts. 

"I told you that I miss you" Jeno mumbles, snuggling at Jaemin's neck. Jaemin lets out a small giggle when Jeno's breath tickles his sensitive part. "Stop it, I need to cook," Jaemin says, trying to free himself from Jeno which he successfully did and walks to the fridge to take out some ingredients. 

Jaemin smiles when he sees his boyfriend pout when he is out of Jeno's grip. "Omg don't you want to eat?" Jaemin asks, hands hugging his own body. Jeno's pout even bigger "I just want to back hug you, is it a crime?" With that, Jaemin walks to his boyfriend and pinches his cheeks. "Fine, do whatever you want as long as I can cook" 

They ended up doing that while Jaemin was cooking for their dinner. Jaemin doesn't know what happens to his boyfriend but he loves this side of Jeno, his clingy Jeno. 

The next day, Jeno walks beside Jisung, the youngest among his group of friends. Aside from Jaemin, Jeno also knew Jisung from highschool. It's funny at how easy they can be close to each other. Today, Jaemin had a morning class, but Jeno's class starts in the afternoon. It was hard for Jaemin to wake up from the bed, Jeno won't stop clinging to his body till Jaemin needs to threaten him with no kisses if Jeno doesn't stop. 

With a whine, Jeno finally let him go but not even look at Jaemin when the younger wants to go to his classes. Jaemin sighed and assured him that they will spend time together after their classes. Which is why Jeno is trying to find his boyfriend but no luck in finding the younger at all. On his way to the cafeteria, Jeno stumbled upon Jisung and they eventually walked together. 

"Alright, can you give me your number? So it'll be easier to contact you once I'm finished with my part" Jaemin's classmate, Xiaojun says, holding out his phone and Jaemin takes it. He quickly puts his number and passes it back on him when someone hugs him from the side. 

Jaemin softly leaning onto the arms of his boyfriend. "What are you guys talking about?" Jeno asks, looking at Xiaojun up and down, trying to look intimidating but Xiaojun only sends him a grin. With a knowing look, Xiaojun bids Jaemin goodbye and says that he will message Jaemin later. 

"Why are you suddenly like this?" Jaemin asks, looking at his boyfriend weirdly. Jisung was now gone to their group of friends. "Why did he ask for your number?" Jeno says unimpressed, ignoring his boyfriend's question. "We have a project together, that's why he asked for my number" Jaemin replied, walking to the table with Jeno following beside him. 

When both of them sit on the bench, Jeno immediately holds Jaemin's hand and puts his head on Jaemin's neck. When Jaemin didn't react, Jeno started kissing the younger's neck and received a groan from Jaemin. He tried to push Jeno away from him, embarrassed at the sudden attention people are giving them. 

"Jeno, we are in public," Jaemin says desperately pushing Jeno, the latter pouting again making Jaemin sigh. "Yes Jeno, we are in public. Can't you see everyone is looking?" Donghyuck says bitterly, munching his sandwiches and rolling his eyes when he sees Jeno's glare. The rest of their friends laugh at that and continue their conversation. 

Jaemin is now not paying attention to Jeno anymore and talks with Jisung about his classes. Jisung was talking animatedly and Jaemin was just listening to everything. Jeno frowns and holds Jaemin hands, tucking it a little bit and standing up. "What's wrong?" Jaemin asks, raising his eyebrows. 

"Let's go to our apartment" Jeno mutters, dragging Jaemin who was about to say something. Mark and Donghyuck look at each other weirdly "Look hyuck, I told you it's not a good idea to tell him that" Mark said, shaking his head while Donghyuck just shows him a big grin. 

Jaemin and Jeno are cuddling on the couch now. The younger wants to go inside their room and take some rest there but Jeno insists on staying at the couch while hugging Jaemin's body and when Jaemin tries to get out of his grip, the latter just hugs him even tighter. 

To say that Jaemin is confused will be the biggest understatement ever. Jeno never is the one to start a skinship with Jaemin. Indeed Jeno will always be the one complaining about it. Jaemin sighs and stares at the older, Jeno is currently focusing on the television smiling here and there at the scenes. When he realises Jaemin is staring at him, he looks at the younger and pecks his lips. "Weird" Jaemin thought. 

He changed his position to sit on the couch and Jeno soon followed him. Taking a deep breath, Jaemin begins "Okay now tell me what is going on?" Jeno just shakes his head and wants to lay again but Jaemin didn't move at all, looking at him fiercely. 

"I know that someone might tell you something until you act this way" With that Jeno scratched his head awkwardly, mouth open and closing like a fish. "Donghyuck?" Jaemin asks again and when Jeno nodded, Jaemin swore he'll hit that midget. 

"Yesterday before coming home, Donghyuck said that he saw someone trying to court you. He told me how sweet that person is unlike me, I'm always the one that told you to stop doing skinship with me. So he tells me what if that person will manage to make you fall in love with him and leave me alone" Jeno says, frowning when he remembers Donghyuck's words. 

Jaemin instantly softens at the sight of his frowning boyfriend. He scoots closer to Jeno and cups the older face. "Jeno, I fell in love with you, not because of that. I fell in love with you because you are you. I don't care if you don't like doing skinship with me. I did it in public just because sometimes I wanna tease you. I just want you to be beside me, cuddling me every night, kisses me sweetly. That's all. You're a great boyfriend, only you who have my heart right now. I would never choose someone else besides you. I love you so much at that point I won't let you go even when I become a ghost" 

"Believe me okay? It'll always be you. I love you so much Lee Jeno, you won't get rid of me that easily" Jaemin says, looking at Jeno who has tears flowing down his pretty face. Jaemin smiles, wipes the tears away and puts kisses on Jeno's face before finally kissing his lips. Jeno melts down at the kiss, holding Jaemin's waist to bring him closer. 

"I love you too, Na Jaemin. I'll always love you" Jeno mumbles against Jaemin's lips with a smile clearly shown on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Give me your opinions whether on comment here or at my twitter @jncats


End file.
